


All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You)

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Keith es estéril, Korean Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, Songfic, además el pobre también es cacho-alegre alv
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Cuando Allura queda flechada por "Rainy" sin ningún motivo aparente, ni siquiera el sentido común es capaz de detener su impulsividad.Basado en el cover por Halestorm de la canción "All I Wanna Do" de la banda de rock estadounidense Heart.





	All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You)

Era de noche cuando Allura conducía su motocicleta negra a través de una carretera a las afueras de Nueva York. La lluvia, que amenazaba con volverse tormenta, azotaba fuerte contra el asfalto, sin embargo a la mujer parecía no importarle mucho, pues su chaqueta la abrigaba bien y el casco cubría la mayor parte de su blanca cabellera. Se dirigía hacia una estación de servicio por gasolina y algo de comida chatarra antes de encaminarse a su hogar.

Al rededor de las 10, a pocos metros de alcanzar su destino fue que encontró algo totalmente inesperado: un hombre flacucho temblando a un lado del camino, no llevaba paraguas ni impermeable. Sintiendo pena por aquel chico, se acercó y le preguntó sobre su situación.

El muchacho le contó que había estrellado su bicicleta contra un camión esa misma tarde y esta había quedado totalmente destrozada, estaba esperando a que cualquier bus lo llevase de regreso a la ciudad, pero ninguno asomó en todo el rato que estuvo ahí, así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que vagar hasta encontrar una estación de servicio o que llegase la mañana.

En lo que conversaban, Allura aprovechó para mirarlo bien, sí que era guapo.  
Tenía la piel bronceada, el cabello castaño totalmente lacio y unos preciosos ojos azules; no vestía más que unos converse, pantalones de jean y un suéter azul muy fino. Con razón estaba muriendo del frío bajo la lluvia.

Compasiva, la morena ofreció llevarlo hasta la ciudad. Con una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad y alivio, el jóven aceptó. Se montó en el vehículo, posicionándose detrás de la chica sólo para luego abrazarla fuerte por la cintura, ella no se quejó ni negó, simplemente volteo la cara para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ninguno se molestó en preguntar el nombre del otro, ella lo llamó Rainy, porque lo había encontrado en la lluvia, él la llamó "A", debido al dije del collar que llevaba puesto.

De repente, la atracción y tal vez cierto enamoramiento cegaron a la chica. ¿Estaba mal lo que iba a hacer? ¿Era posible que eso fuera amor a primera vista? Deseaba tenerlo aunque fuese sólo esa noche. Sumida en sus pensamientos e inconscientemente tomó un desvío hacia otro tramo de carretera, Rainy no protesto.  
A los pocos minutos habían alcanzado su nuevo destino, Allura aparcó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento de un hotel que conocía bastante bien.

Al bajarse, tomó al castaño por los hombros y mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, se lo dijo: "todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor".  
Él no se negó, él también quería eso. Quería entregarle su cuerpo a aquella hermosa mujer a quien no conocía en lo absoluto.

Ni cortos ni perezosos, los amantes se dirigieron a una habitación en el último piso e iniciaron su sesión. Lo que había comenzado con un acto de bondad desembocó en sentimientos de pasión, lujuria y un cuarto de hotel lleno de sonidos obscenos.

Lo de esa noche no había sido simple sexo casual. Entre ellos hubo química, habían hecho el amor, hicieron magia.  
En opinión de A, Rainy sí que sabía como complacer a una mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rainy despertó no encontró a la morena a su lado, se asomó por la ventana y no logró visualizar la motocicleta negra, ¿habrá sido un sueño?  
No, no había sido un sueño. Estaba totalmente desnudo y del lado contrario de la cama yacía el brasier de A junto con una nota.  
¿Una nota? ¡Mierda! Ya con la claridad mental necesaria empezó a temer por lo peor, es decir, ¿qué clase de mujer hermosa y que no te conoce se lanza prácticamente a tus brazos pidiendo hacerte el amor así por así? ¡Ninguna!

Tras meditarlo unos segundos se decidió a leer la nota.

 

_«Yo soy la flor y tú la semilla, caminamos en el jardín y plantamos un árbol._  
_Por favor, no intentes encontrarme. No te atrevas a buscarme. Vive sólo en mi memoria, siempre estarás ahí._

 

— _Allura»._

 

Bien, al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

 

**[...]**

Habían transcurrido más de cuatro años desde su encuentro con la tal Allura y jamás logró sacársela de la cabeza.  
Había intentado obedecer lo escrito en la nota, pero simplemente no pudo, al año ya andaba buscándola, aunque jamás logró encontrarla. Ya se resignó, nunca volvería a verla. Eso era lo que él creía.

Lance —AKA Rainy— se encontraba en una boutique buscando un regalo para su hermana mayor, Verónica. Cuando de repente fue que entre las perchas logró verla. ¡Era Allura! Tenía la misma piel morena con tatuajes rosa, el mismo cabello blanco y esponjoso, las mismas facciones delicadas y la misma actitud.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella cuando vio algo que lo dejó helado; iba acompañada de un hombre. Un chico algo bajito, delgado, de melena azabache, piel lechosa y ojos rasgados. Junto a ellos una niña de poco más de tres años.  
No veía bien la cara de la niña, pues desde su perspectiva le daba la espalda.  
Si bien aún estaba medio sorprendido, su estupor fue aún mayor cuando la niña finalmente se volteó, era prácticamente idéntica a su sobrina Nadia; tenía la piel oscura, el cabello castaño y los ojos azules... los mismos ojos azules de cualquier McClain.

Saliendo de su estado de estupefacción, pudo notar como Allura lo miraba con algo de miedo mientras aquel que supuso era su esposo se alejaba con la niña en busca de zapatos.

No le dijo nada más que un seco 'hola', sacó pluma y libreta de su bolso, como pudo empezó a escribir, él no hacía nada más que observarla atentamente.  
Cuando finalmente terminó, arrancó la pequeña hoja, la dobló y se la entregó.  
Volteo a buscar a su marido con la mirada, al ver que no estaba cerca le plantó un beso en los labios a Lance. Un beso de total despedida.  
Allura había desaparecido de su vida por segunda vez, quizá de manera definitiva.

No abrió el papel hasta que llegó a su casa. En la comodidad de su cama, leyó la pequeña carta.

 _«Por favor, Lance, no te pido que aceptes esto del todo, sólo que intentes perdonarme y entender._  
_Yo amo a otro hombre y tengo una vida con él, pero lo único que él no pudo darme fue aquella cosita que tú si pudiste. Esa noche no fue increíble para mí por nuestra química, sino porque finalmente obtuve a mi pequeña Melenor._  
_Siempre te agradeceré eso._

 

— _Allura Kogane»._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaaa!  
> Los que me conocen saben que no soy muy fan del Allurance, pero después de repetir este tema de Heart convertido cover por mi preciosa Lzzy Hale durante toda una tarde, no pude evitar escribir esto.
> 
> Una duda que (creo) muchos podrían tener es el porqué Allura sí sabía el nombre de Lance aún cuando él nunca se lo dijo. La respuesta es que antes de irse, Allura estuvo husmeando en su billetera sólo por mera curiosidad xd.
> 
> La verdad, me sorprendió mucho el resultado final y quedé muy satisfecha con este.  
> Un dato algo curioso es que originalmente la historia estaba pensada con Pidge siendo la protagonista, Keith su amante y Lance su esposo, pero al momento de escribir —por alguna razón— cambié a Pidge por Allura e invertí los papeles de Lance y Keith. 
> 
> Espero y les haya gustado n.n


End file.
